mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Spider-Man
Ultimate Spider-Man is an American animated television series based on the Spider-Man comics published by Marvel Comics. The third season was retitled Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors and the fourth and final season was retitled Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. The series ended on January 7, 2017, with the two-part "Graduation Day" episode. Freaky (Season 1, Episode 10) Mesmero hypnotize the city, but Spider-man and Wolverine stop him; as revenge, Mesmero hypnotizes both heroes and make them swap bodies. 2020-01-10 (54).png|Mesmero hypnotizes people... 2020-01-10 (55).png|to help him rob a jewelry store... 2020-01-10 (56).png|and cops to help him in the theft 2020-01-10 (57).png 2020-01-10 (58).png 2020-01-10 (59).png 2020-01-10 (60).png 2020-01-10 (61).png 2020-01-10 (62).png 2020-01-10 (63).png 2020-01-10 (64).png|Mesmero uses his power... 2020-01-10 (65).png|and orders the people and cops to tear Spiderman apart 2020-01-10 (66).png 2020-01-10 (67).png 2020-01-10 (68).png 2020-01-10 (69).png|The hypnotized masses attack Spiderman 2020-01-10 (70).png 2020-01-10 (71).png 2020-01-10 (72).png 2020-01-10 (73).png 2020-01-10 (74).png|Spiderman and Wolverine are rocked back and forth on the bus by the hypnotized masses 2020-01-10 (75).png|Wolverine throws the hypnotized people off his back... 2020-01-10 (76).png|and sends one hypnotized man... 2020-01-10 (77).png|into the throng 2020-01-10 (78).png|The masses throw a garbage dumpster onto Wolverine 2020-01-10 (79).png 2020-01-10 (80).png|Wolverine hoses the hypnotized throng down with water from a hydrant 2020-01-10 (81).png 2020-01-10 (82).png|... while Spiderman fends off the throng 2020-01-10 (83).png|Mesmero orders the people... 2020-01-10 (84).png|to stop Wolverine 2020-01-10 (85).png|Wolverine uses his claws to force Mesmero... 2020-01-10 (86).png|to free the people from his control 2020-01-10 (87).png|Mesmero uses his power to induce the body swap between Spiderman and Wolverine The Incredible Spider-Hulk (Season 2, Episode 14) Nick Fury uses Mesmero, who is in SHIELD custody, to bring out the Hulk's intelligence to keep the Hulk under control; during the process, the Hulk goes wild. Spider-man tries to stop the process but he too gets hypnotized and Mesmero does a body swap between Spider-man and Hulk to escape from Shield. While on the loose, he hypnotizes the Thing to fight Hulk, after that he hypnotize people in the city to destroy Spider-man. 2020-01-17.png|Mesmero smiles at the chance to get into the Hulk's mind 2020-01-17 (1).png|The Hulk is prepped for the process... 2020-01-17 (2).png|Mesmero prepares to go into the Hulk's mind 2020-01-17 (3).png 2020-01-17 (4).png 2020-01-17 (5).png|Mesmero makes the Hulk go bezerk 2020-01-17 (6).png|Spider-man tries to get the helmet of the Hulk's head... 2020-01-17 (7).png|then covers the Hulk's eyes... 2020-01-17 (8).png|but ends up looking at Mesmero and gets hypnotized causing the body swap between Spider-man and the Hulk 2020-01-17 (9).png|Mesmero hypnotizes the staff of a bank... 2020-01-17 (10).png|to carry the bank's money out for him 2020-01-17 (11).png 2020-01-17 (12).png 2020-01-17 (13).png|Mesmero hypnotizes a cab driver he flags down 2020-01-17 (14).png 2020-01-17 (15).png 2020-01-17 (16).png|Mesmero hypnotizes the Thing when he stops Mesmero from leaving New York 2020-01-17 (17).png 2020-01-17 (18).png|Mesmero orders the Thing to attack Spider-man and the Hulk 2020-01-17 (19).png 2020-01-17 (20).png 2020-01-17 (21).png 2020-01-17 (22).png 2020-01-17 (23).png 2020-01-17 (24).png 2020-01-17 (25).png 2020-01-17 (26).png 2020-01-17 (27).png 2020-01-17 (28).png|Spider-man in the Hulk's body pounds the Thing out of Mesmero's control 2020-01-17 (29).png 2020-01-17 (30).png|Mesmero hypnotizes people on the bridge to attack Spider-man and the Hulk 2020-01-17 (31).png 2020-01-17 (32).png 2020-01-17 (33).png 2020-01-17 (34).png 2020-01-17 (35).png 2020-01-17 (36).png 2020-01-17 (37).png 2020-01-17 (38).png 2020-01-17 (39).png 2020-01-17 (40).png|Mesmero undoes the body swap... 2020-01-17 (41).png|and puts the heroes back in their proper bodies Venom Bomb (Season 2, Episode 16) The Green Goblin is captured and taken to SHIELD's Triskelion base; Nick Fury plans on taking the Goblin to the Moon to hold him in prison while Spiderman hopes to cure the Goblin so he can return Norman Osborne to his son Harry. While Spiderman heads to Doc Oc to convince, the Goblin releases a capsule with the Venom symbiote into the carrier; the symbiote finds the enprisoned sample and creates the titular Venom bomb, exploding and transforming the SHIELD agents near it into Venoms. Spiderman must fight his way through the carrier and the growing Venom horde to rescue the crew. He frees Doc Oc to work up the counter-agent and releases throughout the ship, which not only frees the SHIELD crew but returns the Green Goblin back to Norman Osborne. 2020-01-10.png|The Venom symbiote escapes from the capsule 2020-01-10 (1).png 2020-01-10 (2).png|It makes its way to the symbiote contained in the SHIELD carrier... 2020-01-10 (3).png|cracks the seal and enters... 2020-01-10 (4).png 2020-01-10 (5).png|then explodes out... 2020-01-10 (6).png|begins to cover the SHIELD staff... 2020-01-10 (7).png 2020-01-10 (8).png|transforming them into Venoms 2020-01-10 (9).png 2020-01-10 (10).png|A SHIELD agent falls to the floor... 2020-01-10 (11).png 2020-01-10 (12).png|and warns Spiderman to stay away from the symbiote... 2020-01-10 (13).png|before the symbiote takes him over... 2020-01-10 (14).png 2020-01-10 (15).png|and transforms him into Venom 2020-01-10 (16).png 2020-01-10 (17).png 2020-01-10 (18).png 2020-01-10 (19).png 2020-01-10 (20).png 2020-01-10 (21).png|Spiderman encounters Agent Coulson... 2020-01-10 (22).png|Coulson warns Spiderman before... 2020-01-10 (23).png|the symbiote takes over... 2020-01-10 (24).png|and turns him into Venom 2020-01-10 (25).png|Venom Coulson attacks Spiderman 2020-01-10 (26).png 2020-01-10 (27).png 2020-01-10 (28).png|Nick Fury is taken over by the symbiote... 2020-01-10 (29).png 2020-01-10 (30).png|and Venom Fury is born 2020-01-10 (31).png 2020-01-10 (32).png|Venoms break into the prison controls to free the Green Goblin... 2020-01-10 (33).png|and transform the SHIELD staff there... 2020-01-10 (34).png|into Venoms 2020-01-10 (35).png 2020-01-10 (36).png|The Venoms amass in the hallway where the Goblin is 2020-01-10 (37).png|The Green Goblin powers up his gauntlet... 2020-01-10 (38).png|blasts the Venom who charges him... 2020-01-10 (39).png 2020-01-10 (40).png|and makes him and other Venoms submit to him 2020-01-10 (41).png 2020-01-10 (42).png|Spiderman tries to free Fury from the Venom by electricity... 2020-01-10 (43).png|but cannot free Nick from the Venom symbiote 2020-01-10 (44).png 2020-01-10 (45).png|The Green Goblin pulls the Venoms of the agents... 2020-01-10 (46).png|summons the symbiotes to him... 2020-01-10 (47).png|and bonds with the symbiotes... 2020-01-10 (48).png|to become Venom Goblin 2020-01-10 (49).png|Doc Oc finishes the serum... 2020-01-10 (50).png|Spiderman releases the serum into the air of the lab... 2020-01-10 (51).png|and sends into the air system... 2020-01-10 (52).png|which frees everyone Blade (Season 2, Episode 21) Blade comes to Team Spidey's rescue when they are attacked by Dracula's vampires; Blade, at S.H.I.E.L.D., explains that Dracula is after Takahmetet's Ankh, an Egyptian artifact that will allow Dracula to become invulnerable to sunlight. Blade has one half of the ankh; the other half is at the Museum of Natural History. At the Museum, Blade and Team Spidey encounter Dracula; during the fight Dracula tries to turn Powerman but fails due to Powerman's invulnerable skin. Instead, Dracula mesmerizes Powerman to attack Blade; Dracula then goes on to mesmerize Nova, Iron Fist and White Tiger to attack Blade. Dracula tries to mesmerize Spider-man but fails because of the eyes of his mask; finding himself between Dracula and his mesmerized teammates, Spider-man uses his electric webbing to bring the lights on and weaken Dracula. The mesmerized heroes come to save their master and take him into a portal back to his castle. Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-21h54m44s431.png|Dracula uses his power of mesmerism on Powerman Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-21h54m52s004.png|Power-man becomes a mesmerized servant of Dracula Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-21h56m07s644.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-21h56m15s058.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-21h56m20s354.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-21h56m43s508.png|Power-man, released by Dracula, is ordered to destroy Blade Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-21h58m10s677.png|Power-man:"Yes, my king!" Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-21h58m20s617.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h00m40s476.png|Dracula uses his mesmerism on Nova, Iron Fist, and White Tiger Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h01m20s152.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h01m26s091.png|Nova: "Nice try, Drac, but it'll take a lot... Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h01m47s316.png|Nova:"...I am your slave." Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h01m51s936.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h01m57s094.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h02m04s013.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h02m30s067.png|Dracula:"Destroy the interlopers! Bring me the ankh!" Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h02m42s173.png| Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h03m25s486.png| Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h03m31s097.png|Nova, Iron First, White Tiger:"Yes, Lord Dracula!" Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h03m44s562.png|Nova, Iron Fist, and White Tiger start to enter the fight Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h04m36s376.png|Nova, Iron Fist, and White Tiger pause as Spider-man pleads with them Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h04m41s627.png|Iron Fist, Nova, and White Tiger ignore Spider-man and follow Dracula's order Vlcsnap-2018-10-26-22h06m28s365.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-22h12m22s265.png|The mesmerized heroes help Dracula to his portal Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-22h12m30s088.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-22h13m25s494.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-16-22h13m31s694.png Howling Commandos (Season 2, Episode 22) The Howling Commandos come to help aid Fury and Spider-man protect the Ankh; Dracula portals into S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ with Power-man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Nova (still under his control); the two sides fight with the hypnotized heroes serving as distraction and eventually Dracula gets the Ankh and portals out of HQ. The Commandos inform Spider-man that before Dracula uses the Ankh at dawn, he will come to get his loved ones; Spider-man heads to Aunt Mae's house to see if she is ok and vampire-proof her house. They then head to Transylvania to stop Dracula from using the Ankh. Spider-man, Blade, and the Howling Commandos confront Dracula in his castle; Dracula holds his hypnotized heroes in coffins while his shadow vamps attack the intruders. Spider-man is able to free his team while the Commandos fight Dracula; Spiderman, with the help of Frankenstein, gets the Ankh from Dracula as the sun rises, forcing Dracula to flee. In'kanntu then takes the Ankh, uses it to gain its power, and get revenge of Nick Fury for holding him hostage. Team Spidey and the Howling Commandos work together to cut the Ankh from In'kanntu and destroy the Ankh. 2020-01-09 (73).png|Dracula and his hypnotized heroes portal into SHIELD HQ 2020-01-09 (74).png 2020-01-09 (75).png 2020-01-09 (76).png|Dracula:"Get the Ankh!! Destroy them all!!" 2020-01-09 (77).png 2020-01-09 (78).png 2020-01-09 (79).png 2020-01-09 (80).png 2020-01-09 (81).png 2020-01-09 (82).png 2020-01-09 (83).png 2020-01-09 (84).png 2020-01-09 (85).png 2020-01-09 (86).png 2020-01-09 (87).png 2020-01-09 (88).png 2020-01-09 (89).png 2020-01-09 (90).png 2020-01-09 (91).png 2020-01-09 (92).png 2020-01-09 (93).png 2020-01-09 (94).png 2020-01-09 (95).png Cloak and Dagger (Season 3, Episode 5) Spider-man is made aware of Cloak and Dagger as they are on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s list of new recruits; Spider-man and Iron Fist head out to find the pair and encounter Cloak who releases a horde of Mindless Ones, the soldiers of Dormammu, that capture Iron Fist and pull him into Cloak's portal. Dagger comes to Spider-man looking for her partner Cloak; Spider-man and Dagger go to Dr. Strange's sanctum only to find Cloak and the Mindless Ones about to take Strange. Strange leaves the Eye of Agamoto with Spider-man before he's taken in the portal to Dormammu. The Eye takes Spider-man and Dagger to Dormammu's realm, where they find Cloak, who is under Dormammu's control; Spider-man goes into Cloak's mind and is able to help him break free. The trio travels to the place where Iron Fist, Dr. Strange and White Tiger are to find the three heroes under the control of Dormammu. They fight Spider-man, Cloak, and Dagger; Spider-man and Dagger are able to free Iron Fist and White Tiger. Dr. Strange is still under Dormammu's control when Dormammu arrives. Dormammu reveals he has the Siege Perilous, a gem artifact that will allow him to open portals to a multitude of worlds. Spider-man, Cloak, and Dagger free Dr. Strange and Strange uses his magic to push Dormammu back and make a break to leave Dormammu's dimension. The heroes travel through Cloak back to Dr. Strange's sanctum but Dormammu comes through as he holds Cloak in his dimension; Spider-man and Dr. Strange use magic to force Dormammu back to his realm and seal the portal. 2020-01-09 (30).png|Controlled Cloak appears and prepares to release an army of Mindless Ones 2020-01-09 (31).png|A Mindless One grabs hold of Iron Fist... 2020-01-09 (32).png 2020-01-09 (33).png|and brings to Cloak's portal 2020-01-09 (34).png|The Mindless Ones capture Dr. Strange in his sanctum... 2020-01-09 (35).png|carry him over to Cloak's portal... 2020-01-09 (36).png|where Dormammu appears... 2020-01-09 (37).png|and tells Dr. Strange he cannot stop him 2020-01-09 (38).png|The Mindless One sends Dr. Strange through the portal 2020-01-09 (39).png|Dagger and Spiderman confront Cloak in the Dark Dimension... 2020-01-09 (40).png|and are able to bind him 2020-01-09 (41).png|Spiderman finds Cloak in Cloak's own mind 2020-01-09 (42).png 2020-01-09 (43).png 2020-01-09 (44).png|Spiderman helps free Cloak by throwing Dagger's dagger 2020-01-09 (45).png|The Eye of Agamotto leads Spider-man to Dr. Strange, Iron Fist, and White Tiger 2020-01-09 (46).png|The trio turn to face Spider-man 2020-01-09 (47).png 2020-01-09 (48).png|The burning eyes reveal the trio are under the control of Dormammu 2020-01-09 (49).png|Controlled Iron Fist attacks Spider-man, Cloak and Dagger 2020-01-09 (50).png 2020-01-09 (51).png|Controlled White Tiger attacks Dagger 2020-01-09 (52).png|Controlled Dr. Strange uses his magic 2020-01-09 (53).png 2020-01-09 (54).png 2020-01-09 (55).png 2020-01-09 (56).png 2020-01-09 (57).png|Controlled White Tiger attacks Spiderman 2020-01-09 (58).png|Controlled Iron Fist and White Tiger about to do a combo attack on Spider-man 2020-01-09 (59).png 2020-01-09 (60).png|Controlled White Tiger and Iron First are wrapped up in Spider-man's magic webbing 2020-01-09 (61).png 2020-01-09 (62).png|Controlled Dr. Strange announces that Dormammu has arrived 2020-01-09 (63).png|Controlled Dr. Strange levitates beside his master Dormammu 2020-01-09 (64).png 2020-01-09 (65).png 2020-01-09 (66).png|Controlled Dr. Strange combines his magical attack with Dormammu 2020-01-09 (67).png 2020-01-09 (68).png|Controlled Dr. Strange before he is released from Dormammu's control by Spider-man and Dagger 2020-01-09 (69).png 2020-01-09 (70).png 2020-01-09 (71).png 2020-01-09 (72).png Burrito Run (Season 3, Episode 17) Spider-man gets an urge for some of his favorite burritos and convinces Power-man and Squirrel Girl to break curfew and go for burritos; the trio think it will be a simple in and out excursion, but Mesmero links his mesmerism ability to a cellular tower to turn all the cells phones into mesmerizing devices. He does this by having Batroc the Leaper and Shocker doing tasks to set up his control over the cell network, then Mesmero sends out his hypnotic signal and turns everyone who answers their cell phone into slaves. Spiderman, Power-man and Squirrel Girl must fight Mesmero and his mind-controlled villains: Batroc the Leaper, Boomerang, Grizzly, and Shocker; things only grow more complicated when in the midst of the fight Squirrel Girl answers her cell phone and comes under Mesmero's control. Spider-man and Power-man eventually do get Squirrel Girl free of Mesmero's control and destroy Mesmero's cell tech to return things to normal. 2020-01-17 (42).png|Shocker under Mesmero's control attacks Spider-man and company... 2020-01-17 (43).png 2020-01-17 (44).png 2020-01-17 (45).png|until he's defeated by Spider-man... 2020-01-17 (46).png|and then he is freed from Mesmero's control 2020-01-17 (47).png|Spider-man sees that Shocker was tinkering with the cell grid 2020-01-17 (48).png|Shocker returns to being under Mesmero's control after Spider-man and company leave 2020-01-17 (49).png|batroc the Leaper under Mesmero's control robs a cell phone store... 2020-01-17 (50).png 2020-01-17 (51).png 2020-01-17 (52).png|until he's defeated by Spider-man 2020-01-17 (53).png|Spider-man, Power-man, and Squirrel Girl finally encounter Mesmero... 2020-01-17 (54).png 2020-01-17 (55).png|who summons the first batch on mind-controlled New Yorkers with the cell phone signal 2020-01-17 (56).png 2020-01-17 (57).png|The New Yorkers receive their orders to attack Spider-man via cell... 2020-01-17 (58).png|and then launch their attack 2020-01-17 (59).png 2020-01-17 (60).png 2020-01-17 (61).png 2020-01-17 (62).png 2020-01-17 (63).png 2020-01-17 (64).png|Mesmero stands with his controlled minions 2020-01-17 (65).png|The controlled citizens climb up after Spider-man and company 2020-01-17 (66).png 2020-01-17 (67).png 2020-01-17 (68).png|More controlled citizens gather at the cell tower building 2020-01-17 (69).png 2020-01-17 (70).png 2020-01-17 (71).png|Shocker, Grizzly, and Boomerang appear in the building to stop Spider-an and company 2020-01-17 (72).png|Squirrel Girl answers her cell phone mid-fight... 2020-01-17 (73).png 2020-01-17 (74).png|comes under Mesmero's control... 2020-01-17 (75).png|and heads up on the elevator to join her new master 2020-01-17 (76).png 2020-01-17 (77).png 2020-01-17 (78).png 2020-01-17 (79).png 2020-01-17 (80).png 2020-01-17 (81).png 2020-01-17 (82).png 2020-01-17 (83).png 2020-01-17 (84).png 2020-01-17 (85).png 2020-01-17 (86).png 2020-01-17 (87).png 2020-01-17 (88).png 2020-01-17 (89).png 2020-01-17 (90).png 2020-01-17 (91).png 2020-01-17 (92).png 2020-01-17 (93).png 2020-01-17 (94).png 2020-01-17 (95).png 2020-01-17 (96).png 2020-01-17 (97).png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Empty Eyes Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Superhero Category:Vampire Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Dracula Category:Parasite